I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter typically processes (e.g., encodes, interleaves, symbol maps, channelizes, and scrambles) traffic data to generate a sequence of chips. The transmitter then processes the chip sequence to generate a radio frequency (RF) signal and transmits the RF signal via a wireless channel. The wireless channel distorts the transmitted RF signal with a channel response and further degrades the signal with noise and interference.
A receiver receives the transmitted RF signal and processes the received RF signal to obtain samples. The receiver may perform equalization on the samples to obtain estimates of the chips sent by the transmitter. The receiver then processes (e.g., descrambles, dechannelizes, demodulates, deinterleaves, and decodes) the chip estimates to obtain decoded data. The equalization performed by the receiver typically has a large impact on the quality of the chip estimates as well as the reliability of the decoded data.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to transmit data in a manner to facilitate equalization at a receiver.